Porcelain Face
by Svea53
Summary: Imagine if Leslie never died, married Jesse and had a boy and he fell in love. This story is based on the characters of the bridge to Terabithia and the song Porcelain Face. If any confusion please contact me via Instagram WARNING: includes depression and self-harm. If you are depressed or do self-harm please seek help. I don't want any of my lovely readers going through that.
1. Ethan I

Ethan's POV

It was the same old story, everyday, same people...same abuse. I was tired of everything and everyone. I had no reason to be upset they said, but they didn't know anything. I looked around my dark room. The same fucking room I've looked at every single day of my miserable life. I didn't want to go to school at all. I never did, I wish I was home schooled I begged my parents but they wouldn't listen all they care about is their money and power. Their master plan that I wasn't apart of and I would never be apart of. I was decay, I was poison. I had a cardboard face and I liked it.

Walking the school halls alone was comforting for me. A sense of serenity knowing the only person who could hurt you right then; right there was yourself. All of a sudden some idiot had to snap you back into reality. Reality...O how much I earn to be apart of...NOT!

"OI CARDBOARD FACE WHAT YOU LISTENING TO THIS TIME?!" Some boy shouted from the quad.

I turned around and smirked. How I longed to beaten up until my lungs gave out. Although to be honest I just want to die for one day and see who really cares.I took my headphones off, smiled and closed my eyes ready to inure the pain of my so-called friend's fist. It wasn't my fault I was different is it? I didn't know anymore I was a cardboard face, I had a plain life. Then I saw her... My antidote.


	2. Sophia I

Sophia's POV

I saw everything, I saw his smile; his fear. I admired it, I wanted to be apart of his world what he was thinking of 24/7. I knew what I wanted and I always got it. Although he was different, unique almost unreal. I heard about him before he was almost untouchable...The boy with the cardboard face. It was either given to him or he gave it to myself. He liked it, I could see it in his eyes. Those eyes so blue but so dark. How was that even possible, having such beautiful eyes but have them filled with sorrow and pain. I wanted to help and I was going to help him if it was the last thing I did. I couldn't let him feel pain and I wouldn't let him.

I ran, I ran straight to them. I wasn't listening to the gasps, to my brain or my friends. I was listening to my heart. It was telling me to protect him and that's what I was going to do.

As soon as their filthy hands almost made contact with his face, I held high it in the air. I had a strength I didn't even know was inside of me. He looked up as if he was shocked and he looked at me in awe. His eyes started to water, he was going to cry. I know that look better than I know myself. He started to shake and he ran. The laughs followed him. No...this wasn't how I wanted it to go, then again nothing was ever right in my life I just had a good way of hiding it. I still wasn't thinking straight, so I ran after him. I saw the looks, I heard the whispers did I care? Not really I knew they would forget this ever happen tomorrow.

I kept running until I found him. He had his headphones on, his eyes and face were pure red. I wanted to help, so I sat down, held out my arms and gave him a look that it was safe. He shoot me a look full of pain and hate. I realised he didn't hate me, he hated what I was doing. Knowing he was never going to let me look after him I took charge. I held him to my chest and let him cry into my t-shirt. I didn't mind, I almost liked it.

He started to calm down as if he was trying to say something.

"I-i-i'm E-Ethan, W-who are you-u?" He sobbed.

I laughed he was too cute and didn't even notice the best thing was he didn't even know who I was.

"I'm Sophia, Ethan and you've kind of ruined my top hehe." I laughed, he was stuttering, not even realising how cute he was.

"Yeah I'm sorry...I'm such a mess," He said, wiping his tears, he tried to get up. Was it weird I didn't want him to leave me.

"Stay."

"What?"

"Stay with me Ethan let me hold you...please," I pleaded, "I't's okay if you don't want to..."

He smirked at me as if he knew what he was doing to me. HECK! Even I didn't know what he doing to me. How does he do that? And why?

"Sure," He sat back down next to me and rested his head on my chest, "Does this mean we're friends?"

"Of course."


	3. Ethan II

Ethan's POV

She smiled at me, wow that smile was mesmerising. A smile that was unforgettable, I never wanted it to go away. If there was a spell make her to smile forever, I would cast it on her in an heartbeat. What was this feeling? Happiness? Nah. I haven't felt that in years. And I will never feel it, no one loved me and I knew it. I wasn't stupid or naive. Was I going to let it ruin this moment with Sophia? Never. Just sitting here with her was enough. But it wouldn't last, nothing lasted.

"Ethan, why did you run?" Sophia sighed, "I had it under control you had no reason to run."

Why Soph? It wasn't that I didn't want to tell her, the thing is I don't know the answer. Some many unanswered questions; so little answers. I looked at her, it was almost if she wasn't asking me the question her heart was. Not even realising it, she had just given me all her secrets just with one look. How was that even possible? I didn't even know anything anymore, man this girl was doing me head in just by looking at me. Questions and thoughts were running through my head. Unanswered questions and unthinkable thoughts. She kept looking at me with her big brown eyes. Fuck. Those eyes they were going to be the death of me. I knew it...

"Well? Are you going to answer me or just stare at me all day?" She was getting impatient, Damn, way to put me on the spot Soph.

"I don't know Sophia, I was scared all my life all I've done is run, my dad and mum had the ultimate fantasy," I explained, she didn't have a facial expression like she was really listening, "When my dad almost lost my mum it killed him, I don't want that for me or the future love of my life. I'm scared of life scared of love. It's stupid I know."

"Not really, it's reality a lot of people don't want to live in it." She replied with a soft voice.

I nodded and we sat there for what seemed like forever and ever. I finally felt at peace in this school but every now and then a war comes raging to destroy a peaceful village. Sophia was now my village, my home. And I would everything in my power to protect it.


	4. Sophia II

We sat there for what seemed like hours, me holding him to my chest and him just looking into my eyes smiling. Smiling back at him, I realized a small scar on his forehead. My eyebrows came together. A habit of mine, one I would like to get rid of. He looked at me with his deep blue eyes, smiling with them. At that moment, everything was perfect. He made me feel so special without even noticing, but I had to remember this boy was broken. I could see it. Broken beyond repair that did not mean I was not going to try.

I giggled.

Ethan looked up at me as if he wanted to know what was so funny. I shook my head. There was no way I was going to tell him; I was thinking about how cute he is.

"So Sophia tell me about yourself," He groaned, "Tell me everything I'll listen."

The tiredness in his voice was so obvious, although he was still willing to listen; I still left some bits out. Seemed like we talked for hours, probably because we did. By the time we had finished, it was the end of school.

"You can go home you know I'm not forcing you to stay with me. Your parents are probably very concerned about you." Ethan was not wrong.

My dad was always worrying for no reason. I know it was for safety and everything but seriously. Do you know how annoying it is with an over-protective parent? They never let you go anywhere.

"I know, but it doesn't necessarily mean I want to..." I replied in a soft voice.

I wanted to stay with Ethan ever so much. He understood me. I liked that. I liked many things about him. Ever since kindergarten, I have noticed him. I remember his hippie phase through the 8th grade. And the way for 4 years, he had the same hairstyle. I liked this emo look it suited him, made him look older.

He stood up and held his hand out to me, giving me a meaningful look. I took his hand and squeezed it. Of course, he wasn't used to affection at all. All those years of abuse, bullied and rejected. After everything, could you blame me for wanting to fix him? No, you couldn't.

With our hands interlocked, we walked right out of that hellhole. Of course, just as before there was whispers and stares. I didn't care; all of these people were just hypocrites. Ethan was a person and so was I. So what was the problem of us being together?

"Sophia you don't have to ruin your reputation, I can walk home alone and you can go with your friends. It's fine…" Ethan said quietly.

"I am walking with my friend though, besides it wouldn't be fair on you at all. I am a fair person." I replied.

He gave me a nervous smile and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Why was he always so nervous around me, I'm not the queen…Just the daughter of a multi billionaire. I stopped in my tracks after that thought. Ethan gave this look. I couldn't let him know where I actually lived he would think differently of me. He would think I am a spoiled little rich girl Jason did… Why am I thinking about asshole Jason when I am with Ethan? I gave Ethan a reassuring look and kept on walking.

When we reached my road, I looked at Ethan. I knew that look, the look of disgust.

"Sophia…Are you ashamed to show me your house in case I think you're a spoiled rich girl?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" But seriously how did he know? Was I making it that obvious with these looks? Those looks…I liked the looks we gave each other. They were subtle but had so much words and meaning in them.

"Take me inside and I promise I won't be amazed."

"Wow so you think I'm boring?"

"No because the only thing about you that can amaze me is how beautiful you are…"


End file.
